Small Bump
by SpiritedGunslinger
Summary: Join Dawn and Paul as they go through the ups and downs of a wonderful thing called pregnancy. Their relationship will be tested. Their friends and family will judge them. Thus a tragedy will befall on one. Contains Ikarishipping and others. Rated T but that may change in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not get paid in anyway for writing this.

A/N: I know I shouldn't start another story because I am still writing Aurora but I do as I please. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Paul?"

Hearing his wife's soft voice Paul looked up to see Dawn standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a sickly look on her face. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. Fainting twice at work and vomiting all over a customer. He had found it hilarious. True, she had lost her job because of it but he had more than enough money for the both of them.

Throughout the time all he wanted to do was wipe the look off of her face and pull her into a tight embrace. To tell her that it will all be okay and he would look after her. After all, they have been together for six years and two of them they have been married.

However he still strongly disliked showing emotion so he stuck with his usual, "Hn."

"I, uh, I still don't feel well."

Sighing and puting on an annoyed expression he motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him, "What's wrong this time?"

He noticed that she took a gulp of air before walking over to sit next to him. Paul's eyes could not be torn away from her. He loved the way she looked, especially today. She had taken an interest in his clothes. She sat next to him in his favourite green t-shirt and black boxers. He had to admit, he loved the way she looked in his clothes. Almost as good as she does when she is naked. He mentally slapped himself for that thought. He knew he should be more caring towards her while she is sick but he just couldn't kick the habit.

Shaking the images of him pouncing on her body from his head Paul looked Dawn in the eye to find her sapphire like eyes filled with unshed tears. He hated it when she cried. It took everything in him not to cry with her. He used to tell her that he hated crying because it was a sign of weakness. When he had successfully drilled it into her head not to be around him when she cried so she would go and find a place to hide and shed her tears. He hated it. It was true about the weakness part though. It was HIS weakness. Her tears were his undoing. She showed her tears, he kept his bottled up like the emotionless stone he showed to the world.

He wouldn't let it happen this time.

"Dawn -"

"I'm sorry, Paul," she cut him off rising from the couch. "I'll get breakfast ready."

Turning her back on him she started to walk away. He couldn't help himself. Before she could even take two steps his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and with a firm tug she fell onto his lap. He encircled his arms and buried his head in her hair.

"Don't be stupid. You said yourself you aren't well. Just rest. I'll deal with it."

He began to rub smooth small circles on her back and it was like a tap had been turned on as tears gushed out of her eyes and onto his shirt. He felt every sob and every breath as he held her. He could feel his shirt becoming damp but he didn't care. Just this once he would let himself comfort her. This once he will let her see that he can be gentle and caring. With one hand rubbing her back and one softly stroking her hair he held her small frame to him.

Soon her cries came to a stop. Paul was glad that she had. It would of only been a few minutes before he joined her. Sighing he gently pushed her back and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Her sapphire eyes seemed to stand out more now that her eyes were red and puffy. Paul began to shake his head with a weary expression.

"What am I going to do with you, Troublesome?"

"Humph!" That had her back to her normal self again as she pushed herself off of him and flopped next to him with crossed arms. "Why don't you ever call me by my name? It's not even hard to say but you've never said it apart from two times."

He inwardly smirked to himself. It was true that he never used her name but that was because he loved her reactions and facial expressions. Each time she overreacted he had to put a lot of strength to not laugh and slip up on his facade.

"I thought that the whole idea of pet names was to use them all the time. Besides, I don't make a fuss when you call me 'Paulie' or 'babe'."

He used to hate the name but he never let her onto it. However as time went on he grew attached to the names she called him over the years. Just like he had grown attached to her.

"Well I don't like it!" she grumbled.

"Each to their own."

He shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his, now cold, coffee and took a drink. Shuddering as the liquid hit his stomach. He felt the weight next to him suddenly disappear before he saw the flash of blue rush forward and out of the room. Thinking nothing of it he settled back and went back to reading the paper.

A few minutes had passed and Paul started to worry. He couldn't hear her usual chatter from either being on the phone or singing to herself. Folding the paper and setting it on the couch he got up and went to look for her. He searched in every room until he came upon her, slumped over the toilet and heaving out the contents of her stomach, in the bathroom.

Quietly walking up behind her he crouched down and held her hair away from her face while, once again, rubbing soothing circles on her back. It was a while before she stopped and he could tell that she was physically exhausted. Without bothering to flush the toilet he lifted Dawn up into his arms bridal style and carried her to their bedroom where he gently laid her down on the cool black silk sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Paul. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble in such a short time. It wont happen again but there is no need to worry. I'll be better in no time."

Looking down to her form on their massive bed he couldn't help but notice how helpless she looked. Curled up into the fetal position with a tear streaked face.

"Hn. It's fine, Troublesome. Rest." he almost barked out the command like he would to his pokèmon but smoothed her hair behind her ear as he gave her a small smile that surprised them both and pulled the covers over her.

She was out before he shut the door to their room. The strong smell of vomit hit him as he walked down the hall and decided it would be best to flush the vomit filled toilet before he went about his normal training routine.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to say this at the start but I won't be updating this story for two weeks at a time if anything. I look forward to your reviews both the good and bad and hope to see you in the next chapter.


End file.
